Kiss the Gun
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Roman Reigns/AJ Styles, mentions of Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn. Part Six of Duality. He had thought they had mended fences for Japan, him leaving them like he had (and the retaliation from the Bullet Club that had followed), as they had come themselves. Things had seemed great. And then...they weren't. And all he could think of was Roman Reigns.


Kiss the Gun

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The wrestlers own themselves, the gimmicks are owned by WWE/NXT. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Slash, sexual situations, language, etc.

Pairing: Roman Reigns/AJ Styles, mentions of Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn, etc

Setting: Post-Extreme Rules (and the Raw after that followed.)

Summary: He had thought they had mended fences for Japan, him leaving them like he had (and the retaliation from the Bullet Club that had followed), as they had come themselves. Things had seemed great. And then...they weren't. And all he could think of was Roman Reigns.

Part Six of _Duality_.

A/N: This obviously goes a bit AU-ish with canon, though it mostly follows it of course, as essentially everything that happened during Payback and Extreme Rules (and after, on Raw) happened, though obviously with Kevin and Sami being together in this 'verse it makes their match at Payback happen differently (which would leave the match at Extreme Rules different as well; that will be touched upon in a separate fic with Kevin and Sami. Probably. :P)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He didn't like the sound of it at all, their angry tone, their words, but he couldn't help it. He _meant_ it; he wanted to do things on his own, stand on his own. Show that he was as good as he said he was. He knew he'd have to face them again sooner rather than later and rather dreaded what would come from that. He had thought they had mended fences for Japan, him leaving them like he had (and the retaliation from the Bullet Club that had followed), as they had come themselves. Things had seemed great. And then...they weren't.

And all he could think of was Roman Reigns.

Arrogant, proud, Roman Reigns, keeping a death grip on the championship that had always eluded AJ. The championship that he _finally_ had a chance to get, now that he was here. And he had failed.

Twice now.

All the interference, both from the Club as well as Reigns' cousins, the Usos. It chafed at him, burned him, knowing that he was seconds away from winning. He _had_ it, had tasted that gold, could feel it around his waist (metaphorically speaking, of course) and it had been taken from him.

And Reigns could appear smug on Raw-despite his Brother (former, so they said, but AJ knew that there was a lot more there than it appeared. A lot more complex.) taking him out at the end of Extreme Rules. And where did that leave AJ? Scrambling to fight for another chance at the title-by proxy only, by fighting in competition to get into the Money in the Bank match.

And he had lost even _that_ chance. Not that Kevin Owens wasn't a fantastic opponent (because he certainly was, though very arrogant) but he felt it would have been an even closer match to call if his thoughts weren't stuck on the damn Samoan. The smug, insufferable, grins, getting under AJ's skin.

He had to focus; it was affecting everything that mattered to him. How could he continue to do what he loved, to try and get what he wanted, with his thoughts so tangled up like this? He absently wonders if anyone had ever gotten under his skin like this before. If they had, it certainly wasn't this quickly.

He bumps into something as he continues to walk, thoughts still a mess.

"Oh, sorry."

He looks up. It was Sami Zayn. He seemed pretty calm and at ease, which made sense he supposed, given that Sami had won _his_ match to get a spot in the Money in the Bank match. But AJ got the feeling it was more than that. He seemed much more... _sure_ of himself. AJ could all but see the happiness within him (which certainly didn't make _himself_ feel any better, but it wasn't like he could blame the man for it.)

It was sure to do with Owens, he thought. There was something there. He knew they had been enemies a long time and friends even longer than that. Something had changed there. It had to have; he wasn't sure they themselves noticed, but their actions (or more like _non_ actions) against each other all of a sudden were so radically different from what they had been like that everyone took notice. They weren't fighting anymore. They had fought at Payback, and then Extreme Rules, to be sure-but the in-between (as well as the content of the matches themselves)? Much more different than they had been before.

"Oh, hey. It's cool." Sami says. He starts to walk off but pauses, looking at AJ, with something like a frown. "You alright?"

He blinks. Him and Sami certainly weren't enemies-and he had nothing against him at all-but they weren't really friends either; they had exchanged friendly greetings here and there since he got to WWE, but they didn't exactly braid each others hair and tell their biggest secrets to each other either.

"I'm fine." He says, shrugging a bit. "A bit tired, but you know how that goes. Especially after going a few rounds with Kevin Owens."

Sami-wait, was he _blushing_? Surely not. _That_ was a whole bag of worms he didn't want to have opened right now (he had absolutely nothing against it, of course, but he didn't exactly want to picture Kevin Owens in _any_ situation.)

"Yeah, that'll happen." Sami says, wryly, obviously full of experience in those matters. "Damn good match though-wouldn't mind seeing you two lock up again sometime."

"Me too." He says honestly. Kevin Owens was full of a bluster for a lot of things, but one thing he did _not_ have to make up, was the fact of how good a wrestler he was.

"But yeah, it's...I-look. I know a thing or two about stress, especially when it concerns people you thought were friends who turn on you." Sami says seriously. "So if you need anybody to talk to or anything, I'm here if you ever want to."

He was honestly touched. Very few people were as forthright-and genuinely _nice_ -as Sami Zayn.

"Thank you." He says, smiling at him. "I appreciate it. I really do. If I need to, I'll talk to you. Thanks, Zayn."

"Sami." Sami replies with a smile of his own. "And no problem."

They exchange phone numbers on his phone and they both take off, in opposite directions.

He nearly rounds a corner when he hears someone talking faintly off in the distance behind him.

"Was that Styles? Was he crying about how he lost?"

And runs smack dab into Roman Reigns.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reigns grunts and he takes a step back. Reigns seems to notice finally who runs into him. His mouth thins.

"You. What do you want?" Reigns grumbles.

And instantly his hackles are up.

"Nothing you have." He growls. "And anyway, surprised you aren't with your lackies-excuse me, your _family_."

"Is that right? What about you and your-oh wait," Reigns smirks. "You don't have your little Club; it broke up. Must'a broke your heart."

"At least I don't need people to help win my matches." He shoots back. "Is that why the Shield _really_ broke up? They didn't wanna deal with cleaning up your messes?"

 _Now_ Reigns' eyes heat up, showing an anger that hadn't been there before (even though AJ had been talking about Reigns' blood only moments before.) He snarls at AJ, grabbing his throat and shoving him against the wall.

"Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ , talk about them again." Reigns says, his eyes a blazing contrast to his cold words. "Or you'll get taken down so fast you won't know your ass from your shoulders. Got it?"

He chokes a bit, trying to pull at Reigns' large, tanned, hand.

"I-" He coughs. Reigns was strong, he knew that, but he hadn't seen this kind of strength even when they had been wrestling or going at it before. The Shield was a hot button, a whole red ant hill he did _not_ want to prod at anymore. The Usos, Reigns' blood?, that had apparently been fine, fair game, but to even _mention_ The Shield had unleashed this rage monster out of Reigns-and control was something usually Reigns had.

Reigns loosens his grip before finally releasing AJ. AJ gasps for breath for a minute, staring at Reigns, Reigns with fierce eyes and body, Reigns with his everlasting love and commitment to a Brotherhood which had ( _should_ have) splintered off long ago but apparently kept up hope for. And trust.

Moments later they're kissing and he's not sure who initiated it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reigns lets out a short growl, kicking the door closed, before pulling AJ close, kissing him with a fierceness, a ferocity that leaves him dizzy. He lets out a growl of his own against Reigns' hot mouth, tongues clashing ferociously for dominance. He all but climbs up Reigns, hearing Reigns' huff of surprise, nearly stumbling as his legs wrap around him. He kisses him again, hands wrapped up in Reigns' dark, long hair. Reigns lets out a soft laugh, kissing back.

He growls, nipping at Reigns' lip, hearing Reigns rumble in return, wet tongue licking a path in his mouth and then down his neck. He hisses as Reigns bites down on his neck, hands pulling at his hair and then shivering as Reigns' tongue laps up the wound he made.

He stills as Reigns' hands move into his pants, Reigns pauses for a moment, but continues when AJ says nothing. His hands are white hot fire on AJ's skin and all he can do is cling to Reigns further. He had to be heavy, but Reigns seems to take no notice of it. His hands are like vices, digging in deep as Reigns gets his pants down enough to wrap his hand around his cock. He jerks at the touch and it's slow at first and a bit painful, hissing as Reigns rubs a thumb against his tip. It leaks pre-come and Reigns uses it, rubs it on his cock for lubrication.

He puts his head against Reigns' clad shoulder for a moment, biting down on his lips to keep from making more sounds. He couldn't, if he let him know-

His head gets jerked back suddenly, leaving him reeling. He looks into Reigns' face, his eyes fierce once more.

" _No_." Reigns hisses.

His breath hitches when Reigns' grip is harder. God, it felt so fucking _good_ and it was all _kinds_ of fucked up and his brain keeps going _more_ on a loop. His scramble, fumble, for a moment as he works on Reigns' pants, looking down to focus on that, his heart thumping a mile a minute and his brain thinking _yes, yes_ despite himself. He hears Reigns' surprised laugh. He barely had enough room, locked up as he was with Reigns, to get his pants open, to free the man's hard cock. He licks his palm as he wraps his hand around him, hearing him hiss in return.

A rhythm starts between them, no sounds other than their increasingly labored breaths. He lets out a groan of pleasure, jerking against Reigns' hand. He was getting close.

But then Reigns _stops_ and he's about to let out a curse or something else, when Reigns reverses their positions, pushing AJ up against the door and pushing up against _him_. He lets out a hoarse moan as their cocks move, push against one another and all he can do is wrap his arms around him as the other man takes his head in his hands, kissing him. Their tongues wage war once more, licking each others lips, before tasting the other deeply.

He feels the pleasure building and building again and all he can do is groan, to speak finally. "Damn, _damnit_. Reigns-"

Reigns kisses him again. And it the sudden difference in this kiss and the last makes him moan against him, cry out as he cums. He feels Reigns jerk against him.

"AJ." Reigns groans, as they ride out their last moments of pleasure together, pushed so close together that it felt like nothing could rip them apart.

Silence, other than their labored breaths and the staccato beat of his heart. Once he comes back to more of himself he realizes he's still tangled in Reigns, hands wrapped around him. Reigns pulls back and his eyes are alight with something that hadn't been there, until now. It makes him swallow hard at the sight, at him.

"Roman-" He says helplessly.

And in an instant, Roman kisses him again. He kisses him back just as passionately, as fiercely.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's quiet between them as the door closes. He was as cleaned up as he was going to get, until he could get back to his hotel room (in the very least the front of his pants weren't as much of a mess as he expected-still, he was going to miss that shirt; it had went to a good cause of clean-up though.)

Roman looks at him. He starts to say something to AJ, but stops. It makes his heart sink. He had to admit it to himself at least, that it did. This was...it changed things. Drastically. It _had_ to. Now he could understand some of what he had been feeling before, that fire, that deep seated emotion he had thought to be anger, to be hate.

"Hey," He says with a carelessness he certainly didn't feel. He shrugs. "If you're a 'hit it and quit it' kinda guy, I can under-"

He gets a hand at the back of his neck pulling him into a hard kiss for his troubles.

"Never say that again." Roman says fiercely.

He swallows.

"What should I say then?" He only half jokingly asks.

"Say my name again."

He laughs. "Arrogant, are we?" At Roman's frown, he pulls _him_ in for a kiss. They linger like that for a moment before he pulls away.

"Roman." He breathes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Um...wow. That was...:fans self: Yeah that went differently than I expected (in the best way!)

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
